


Cataclysm

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Angst, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, after the new york special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spoiler warning for the New York Special episode!_____________________________________________________The black cat miraculous grants the power of destruction.Adrien had always known this, but he'd never reallyknownit. But now that he can truly see the damage his cataclysm has done, he's not sure that he still wants this power.(Or, Adrien thinks about his powers after the New York special episode.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place during Adrien's plane ride back to Paris, after Uncanny Valley gives him his miraculous back and they defeat the akuma.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

The black cat miraculous grants the power of destruction.

Adrien had always known this, but he’d never really _known_ it. Not until he was staring at Uncanny Valley’s limp and rusted form, truly seeing the damage his cataclysm could do.

Ladybug had used her lucky charm to bring her back, of course. But that didn’t change the fact that he had almost killed someone. If Uncanny hadn’t been an android....well, Adrien didn’t want to think about that.

He’d been cataclysmed once before, when Sabrina had been akumatized into Miraculer and stolen his powers. Adrien remembered what it felt like. He had felt as if he was dying (in hindsight, he probably was). 

His body had felt like was burning inside, as if all his internal organs were slowly turning to ash. Was that what Uncanny felt, when she got hit with the cataclysm? 

(Or was it painless? Adrien hoped it was painless. He couldn’t bear to have hurt someone like that.)

Adrien sighed and looked down at his hand, tracing over the silver ring on his finger. It looked like a harmless piece of jewelry. 

Before, he had thought of the ring as something that helped him and Ladybug to save Paris. Now, he saw it as the deadly weapon it was.

How much blood did this ring have on it’s hands? 

How much blood did it put on _Adrien’s_ hands?

Adrien suddenly felt the urge to take the ring off. Throw it deep into the ocean, or some other place where he’d never see it again. 

_No. You can’t give up your miraculous. Not again._

He’d already made a huge mistake by not telling Ladybug he was coming to New York. It was his responsibility to fix it. 

Adrien remembered how Paris had looked on Ladybug’s phone screen. Buildings were destroyed, with fires everywhere, injured Parisians and emergency vehicles flooding the streets. In short, the city looked as if it had sustained a hit from his cataclysm.

It might as well have.

His mistake had led to this destruction.

Before, Chat Noir had been a disguise. As soon as he put on the mask, he wasn’t perfect Adrien Agreste anymore. He could go where he wanted and do as he pleased without his father’s controlling gaze on him all the time. 

Now, being Adrien felt like the disguise. He was hiding from his alter ego and the destructive power his ring held. He was hiding from Ladybug’s disappointment and the angry faces of the Parisians whose homes had been destroyed due to _his_ mistake.

Images of Uncanny Valley’s cataclysmed body flooded his thoughts, and Adrien began to feel a phantom ache in his chest, where Miraculer’s cataclysm hit him so long ago.

He couldn’t make another mistake. Not again. 

A single tear slipped down his face, and Adrien buried his head in his arms.

“Are you okay, kid?” 

Adrien looked up to where his kwami was silently watching him with a worried expression. Neither Plagg nor Adrien had said much of anything since they’d gotten back to the plane. Now, faced with this question, Adrien didn’t really know how to answer.

He looked back at the window, silent. Adrien watched the clouds, glowing in the dim light of the setting sun. Had it only been yesterday that he had watched this very sky with Marinette, before everything had gone to shit? A not-so-tiny part of him wished that Marinette was here now. Her presence always made things easier. 

“Adrien?”

He turned to see Plagg, once again gazing at him worriedly. Adrien had never seen his kwami so serious. “Do you want to talk about it?” Plagg asked softly.

Adrien shook his head, turning his gaze back to the window. He was afraid to say anything for fear of bursting into tears. He could still feel Plagg’s worried gaze on him, but tried his best to ignore it.

For now, he was content to watch the sky, trying to ignore the crucial fact that had become clear to him in the past 24 hours.

_The black cat miraculous grants the power of destruction._


End file.
